Conventionally, as an example of vehicular air conditioner, there is an air conditioner of a type in which plurality of air conditioner units are used to air-condition a plurality of zones, into which a vehicular space is divided (refer to Patent Document 1 for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-87321 (FIG. 1).